A cinderella story
by Star564
Summary: cruelly mistread by her stepfamily kagome retreated to the shadows of her mothers home feeling unworthy and unloved but when power tycoon sesshomaru tashio wants to buy the glorious Japanese shrine kagome can hide no longer what woll she do find out... there will be LEMON in later chapter now on to the story.
1. chapter 1

**first before i write anything i just wanna apologise for not updates on my storys i was in a lil coma an afterwards bed rest so i hope i guys understand... a new story i think of while i was on bedrest**

S **ummary: cruelly mistread by her stepfamily kagome retreated to the shadows of her mothers home feeling unworthy and unloved but when power tycoon sesshomaru tashio wants to buy the glorious Japanese shrine kagome can hide no longer what woll she do find out... there will be LEMON in later chapter now on to the story.**

 **CHAPTER1**

Sesshomaru lowered his tall frame into the leather chair by the desk and relaxed back into it, his long legs stretching out in front of him.

"What his it?" he ask his agent

his agent slide a set of glossy brochures on his desk

"I think there are some good contenders here mr taisho." he said hopefully to his most demanding client.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes glances briefly and then he found his gaze lingering on only one of the properties, a Japanese shrine in a warm honey coloure with a forest just behind the house next to the shrine at the bottom of the two buildings looks like an endless stairs. the whole place had an apeal that held his gaze making him want to see the real thing.

His eyes langer on the brochures for awhile then his gaze shifted to the agent

"This" he said decisively

 **thats where am gonna end the first chapter i hope u like it dont for get to reviews**


	2. CHAPTER2

first before i write anything i just wanna apologise for not updates on my storys i was in a lil coma an afterwards bed rest so i hope i guys understand... a new story i think of while i was on bedrest

Summary: cruelly mistread by her stepfamily kagome retreated to the shadows of her mothers home feeling unworthy and unloved but when power tycoon sesshomaru tashio wants to buy the glorious Japanese shrine kagome can hide no longer what woll she do find out... there will be LEMON in later chapter now on to the story.

 **CHAPTER2**

Kagome paused in the hallway she coukd hear her stepfather's Naraku voice coming from the drawing room.

'This is exactly what i have been hopping for and i will not have that wretched girl trying to spoil it again.'

'We just have to hurry and sell this place.' The second voice came from kagomes step-sister kikiyo petulant and displeased.

Kagome's mouth tightened she wass all too aware of the source of their displeasure. When Naraku had married kagome's widowed mother he and his daughter kikiyo had had only one aim to spend her money on the luxury lifestyle they crave for them self.

Now all that was left after years after their lavish spending was the house they had jointly inherited with Kagome after her mothers sudden death last year from a heart attack and they couldn't wait to sell it.

Their hostility towards her was noting new from the moment they'd invaded her life Naraku and his daughter had treated Kagome with complet contempt .

How could Kagome tall and ungainly clumsy as they always describe her posible be compare with slender petite and oh-so-pretty kikiyo? did i also said she can pass as my twin

She clumped down the rest of the stairs deliberately now to drown out their voices it sounded she thought grimly as if her stepfather had hopes of a potential purchases for Houghton. Despite knowing she would need to resort to legal action against her step-daugther in order to force a sale through.

Naraku obdurately kept the house on the market and relentlessy went on at kagome to try to wear down her resistance and force her to agree to sell up. But kagome's heart had steeled in that first winter without her mother.

when Naraku and kikiyo had been disporting themselves expensively in the states. she woukd make it as difficult as she could for Naraku to sell her beloved home the home kagome had been happy in until the terrible day her father died sending her mother spiralling into a grieving tailspin of loneliness that made her so dangerously vulnerable to entrapment by Naraku avaricious ambition.

As Kagome walked into the drawing room two pairs of cold brown eyes went to her, their joint expressions openly hostile.

"What kept you?" Naraku demanded immediately.

" Kikiyo texted you an hour ago saying that we needed to talk to you."

" I had practice," Kagome returned, keeping her tone even. She sat down heavily on an armchair.

"you've got mud on your face" kikiyo said with a cold expression.

Her gaze was not just hostile but contemptuous.

Kagome could see why. Her stepsister was wearing one of her countless designer outfits a pair of immaculately cut trousers with cashmere knit top her nails were newly manicured and varnished , her freshly cut and styled ash-blonde hair make-up perfect.

A familiar silent sigh went through Kagome. Kikiyo was everything she was not! Petite with a heart shaped face and slim! The contrast with her own appearance she was still wearing her archery clothing from the nearby archery grounds and her raven color hair up in a ponytail her face void of any make-up except the streak of mud on her cheek that Kikyo had so kindly pointed out!

" The estate agent phoned this afternoon" Naraku opened gimlet eyes on Kagome

" Theres been another expression of interest- and we don't want you ruining things! broke in kikyo waspishly throwing a dagger look at her stepsister.

" Especially with this guy " she continued.

There was a not in her voice that caught Kagome's attention. even the discernibly smug expression in naraku's eyes.

 **am gonna end it there for today there should be a next chapter on tuesday r Wednesday hope u enjoy might seem a bit borring but later on should get better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey again sorry for the late update thanks u all for the health wishes :3 so on to the story I hope you guys this chapter is gonna be longer because I feel really bad for not updating sooner and again I hope all of u like it. WARNING this book is OOC and also Mordern time's**

 **Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru is looking for a new addition to his portfolio he thinks the shrine might be it. Naraku elucidated.

Kagome looked blank and kikiyo made a derisive noise. _"OH for heaven sake don't expect her to know who sesshomaru taisho is"_ she said. _" Sesshomaru Taisho"_ she spelt out to Kagome _"is a stinking rich tycoon. He also just had an affair with the demoness kagura you must have heard about her at least?_

Kagome had as a matter of fact. she was an actress who found fame in a hugely successful romantic movie and the pupils at my school was full of her. But as for this sesshomaru Taisho...

Apart from surmising that with a name like that he must be Demon a powerful and rich demon well rich demons were noting to do with her.

and they would be noting to do with the shrine either please god! A shiver went down her spine.

someone like this Sesshomaru Tashio will sell it on for a huge profit am sure of it.

Naraku was speaking again. _"Sesshomaru taisho is sufficiently intrested to come and view the property himself. As courtesy I have invited him to lunch with you."_

That smug expression was in his eyes again. Kagome just looked at her. _" Does he understand the ownership structure of the shrine and that I am unwilling to sell my share?"_ she asked bluntly.

Naraku give her a nasty look and waved a hand to brush aside this unpalatable detail. _" What I understand Kagome,"_ he said bitingly _," is that if he expresses an intrest we will be very, very fortunate. I DO NOT,"_ He emphasised _," want you rocking the boat. Moreover if noting I can say will make you see sense about selling up perhaps Sesshomarou Taisho can._

There was an explosive, choking half-laugh from Kikyo. _" Oh papa don't," she jeered. " You simply cant inflict her on him!"_

Kagome felt the jibe flinching inwardly and yet knowing it for noting but the truth. No man let alone one that has dated film stars could look at her with anything but complete indifference to her appearance. she had noting to attract a man in her looks. Knew it...accepted it. At least though she wasn't cruel like her stepsister.

Naraku turn to kikyo. _" Nevertheless that's just what we are going to have to do,"_ she continued. _" Kagome has to be there."_ his gaze went back to his step-daughter. _" we'll present a united front."_

Kagome stared. United? A more fractured family was hard to imagine. But although it would be gruelling to endure it would at least she realised grimly give her the opportunity to make it clear to this Sessomarou Taisho person just how unwilling she was to sell her share of her home.

with reluctant acquiescence she got to her feet. she needed a shower and she was hungry too. she headed for the kitchen. it was the part of the house she liked best now the former servants quarters and the perfect place for keeping out naraku and kikyo's way. Cooking was not a priority for either of them.

she even moved her bedroom to one of the back rooms as well, overlooking the shrine shrine grounds. She ventured in to the front part of the house a little as possib **le** but now as she headed back across the hall to the green baize door that led to the servant quarters she felt her heart squeez as she gazed around her at the sweeping staircase, the huge stone fireplace the massive oak door way, the dark wood panelling and the ancient flagstones beneath her feet.

How she loved this house. Loved it with a strong deep devotion. She would never willingly relinquish it. _Never!_

 ** _sesshomarou pov_**

* * *

Sesshomaru Taisho slowed the powerful car as the road curved between high hedges. he was deep in the shrine area almost at his destination. He was eager to arrive keen to see for himself wether the place that had so immediately appealed to him in the estate agency's photo's would live up to his hopes. And not just froman investment perperspective. The encircling woods and gardens, the melliw stone work, the pleasing proportions and styling of the house all seemed homely.

That was the word gorm in his mind.

In fact its a place i see myself in. The thought was in his head before he could stop it, and that in itself was cause fir surprise. He'd always been perfectly hsppy to live a globetrotting life, staying in hotels or serviced apartments, ready to boars a plane at any moment.

But then, he'd never known a home of his own. His eyes shadowed. His father had always been ashamed of his illegitimacy, and that was my sesshomaru thought bleakly, my father married my stepmother.

But the very last thing his stepmother had wanted was to accept her husband child into her family.

Sesshomaru had spent his childhood and teenage years hating and dispising his half brother and his stepmother.

The day his mother had died of exhaustion and heart break sesshomaru had walked out never to return. He'd take a taxi and never return where his father lives his eyes burning not just with grief for his mothers death, but with fierce determination driving him onwards.

* * *

 **There you guys go chapter 3 again am sorry it took so long for this chapter to go up... is this long enough for u are do u want it longer? any I hope u guy enjoy reading this I promise it will get more interesting**


End file.
